


Aftermath's Afterglow

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock looks at his actions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath's Afterglow

Their affair had been illicit by several cultures' rules. However, Spock had been logical in all aspects of tending to Uhura's academia...until she swayed him to put her on the _Enterprise_ instead of the _Farragut_.

His arms tightened around her without his full volition at that thought. There had been no survivors of the other cadet ships. His emotional capitulation had saved her life.

She shifted, eyes opening to look at him, before she leaned in wordlessly and kissed him. She didn't know his thoughts exactly, but she seemed to know his need. His father's words echoed in his mind, the proud Sarek admitting love, implying it held more sway than logic.

He let his eyes close on the pain, and moved to lay upon his back when she decided to chase the pain away directly.


End file.
